Question: Michael ate 5 slices of cake. Omar ate 5 slices. If there were initially 14 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${10}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{14}$ of the cake.